


My different interpretations of erisol

by aberrantartificer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, useful tags will go in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberrantartificer/pseuds/aberrantartificer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the 30 otp challege I did some time ago. Thought I should (finally) post some of my work so here we go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> #humanstuck #highschool

You love getting Sollux flustered. You never realized it until a couple months ago, but Sollux gets super embarrassed and shy whenever you show your affection. He can't speak right, his face becomes a brilliant shade of red; it's hilarious that Sollux Captor, the suave motherfucker who flirts with you constantly and gropes your ass whenever the moment allows, can't handle it when you do the same.

"Hey angel," says the ginormous asshole in question when catches up with you at your locker. You hate the pet names he gives you, but he almost apologizes for it with a kiss. Almost.

"Hey asshole," you greet back.

"Ow. Someone's salty today."

"Don't you fuckin' even," you snap, even if there is no anger in your voice. Before you would have grown tired of Sollux if he brought up his Internet me-mes or whatever shit into conversations, now you sometimes join him in his banter.

"Really my heart had an open wound and you just poured fifty gallons of sodium chloride and arsenic and cyanide onto it. Besides a festering laceration now I have poison coursing through my--!"

You stop his rantings with your lips. "Alright okay shut the fuck up." You smirk when you catch a blush rising up his face. You pat his face and go back to fishing out your books. Fuck you have a bunch of litter in your locker.

Sollux patiently waits as you lock your locker and you snatch his hand. You start a causal conversation/flirting, lacing your fingers with his, and he only nods and sputters out a couple 'yeah's. You keep up the 'PDA' and Sollux continues to get redder in the face. He nearly dies when you smack his butt when Karkat and Nepeta join you guys to HR. Adorable. 

Did you react this badly when Sollux did this to you when the two of you started dating? No wonder he always teased you like you were to him now. Its fucking amazing. Your boyfriend lets you continue holding his hand, but he only stutters out something when you ask him stuff or your other friends do. His face must burn from all the blushing he's doing. You cup his chin so you can bring him down for a kiss on the cheek and yeah, he's on fire. You tell Sollux so.

"Shutthefuckup," he mutters, then falls against the crook of your neck to whine. You laugh, loving every second of it.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #black romance #black to red #quadrant flipping #out of shape nerds

You were starting to think Eridan wasn't all that bad. That sounds like a good thing, but when you're in a kismissistude with an arrogant, narcissistic troll that you hated as platonically possible at first and then let him and yourself feed your black feelings and said troll is pretty culture preserving, vacilitating on him is low on your priority list.

You think of everything stupid about Eridan(and that's a pretty damn long list): that obnoxious stripe of violet in his hair, how judging and pompous he looks all the time, all the gaudy layers he wears everyday, how he acts better than everyone or try to be pitiful for others to pay attention. The list goes on. But when you look to the side where Eridan was curled, your blood pusher does a pirouette and everything on that list was either contradicted or made positive: his violet bangs are cute, he looked so soft and calm as he slept, he looks beautiful without those layers to hide behind, he's so fucking pitiful.

At that moment the sea dweller whines and digs his claws where they lie at your left hip. He must be having daymares being asleep without sopor. You two had a (petty) tussle that left both of you tired (lets face it you were both out of shape nerds), so you just fell onto the pile Kanaya made for the two of you because both of your piles were shit. Eridan must of fell asleep despite the "unbearable heat" you gave off. Idiot. Without thinking about it you slip your arm under Eridan's neck and turn onto your side so your chest was flush with his. You begin to rub his right horn, and the violet blood chirps and and cuddles closer to you (another throb of the blood pusher). Eridan has to know even in his sleep that you weren't Feferi (she still comforts him even though she's not his moirail. It's a little offensive but someone has to do it), the body temperature difference was too great. When he wakes up he'll awkwardly shove you away and everything will proceed as normal. Until then you are going to wax flushed as a fool for Eridan Ampora.

When he does wake up, you're predictions were correct, as always.


	3. Day 3: Gaming/watching a movie

"Oh my fuckin'-- one more game!"

You're getting real tired of his shit. Eridan Ampora is finally over at your hive after perigrees of you just going to his (he says because his hive is cleaner and has less cluttered and his lusus doesn't always stomp around on the roof. To that you said... okay yeah he has a point) and the two of you have been playing video games. The same video game over and over and over. For three hours. You just love how Eridan thought he could beat you easy at Troll Black Ops, and right now he's keeps rematching to win at least once. You're going to fucking kill him.

You slowly tilt you head to look at your matesprit/kismissis/whatever the fuck he is to convey just how utterly done you are. Eridan doesn't take the hint and continues to fume. His entire face is plum from rage and his lips are pursed into a frown. You hate and pity the sea dweller at the same time. But not enough to torture yourself with another hundred rounds of this game. You make a show of dropping the controller onto the conspicuous couch and getting up. Eridan squawks, asking where you're going and demanding you "get back here so [he] can beat your ass". You pick up the controller with psionics, and exit out to the Gbox home screen. You flip through the games installed and find one perfect for Eridan.

"Sol what the fuck do you think you're doin'? I didn't even win-- the fuck is 'No Catdad No'?"

You plunk the controller onto Eridan's lap and head into the preparationblock. "Read the instructions."

You hear muttering coming from him and soon hear the troll that says "no" whenever its lusus tries to eat its grub flakes and gets pushed away.

"What the fuck this game is stupi- okay what?! I moved it too early? No."

You wait inside the preparationblock for a few minutes keeping yourself composed as Eridan cursed and yelled. He is such a game rager. You finally join the violet blood with a bowl of grub flakes and he looks at like you ripped his scarf. You shove his face away. "No Catdad no."

Eridan hisses like a meowbeast. "Fuck you."

"Later," you tease, nudging him suggestively. His facial fins flare and he rips his gaze from you to the game screen. You watch for a bit before reaching over and toggle the thumbstick to the right. This makes the hand move out before Catdad does, and the lusus on the screen takes the opportunity to eat the grub flakes.

"Fuckin' hell Sol!" Eridan screeches, "I'm goin' to fuckin' kill you, you piece of insufferable trash!" He throws his controller in a different direction (which you quickly catch with psionics) and huffs, pouting. 

You snigger at his outrageousness and set down your bowl to tug him onto your lap. "Pity you, Ampora," you say nipping his fin.


	4. Day 4: On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #late date #crime au #eridan is a medical examiner #sollux is a detective

You tap your foot impatiently and look at your watch for the zillionth time tonight. He was late. Very late.

You understood that he probably was busy with his case, but there was still the little bit of hope that he would appear through the doors of the restaurant that you have stared at for the past hour and come sit with you any second now. Another hour passed and the poor waiter came by to ask if you were still waiting for someone for the seventeenth time. You look up at the man, chin in hand as you look back at your watch. "Yeah. I am." 

That hope diminished.

X

You rub your face in exasperation. You couldn't think or see straight, the monitor in front of you unfocused all the time. You voiced your frustrations to your companions. "I literally have nothing. My brain just, cannot comply with anything I tell it to fff do."

"I know. This is just so frustrating!" Terezi moaned, head falling onto her hands.

"Don't be too hard on yourselves," Karkat sighed. He had to be just as tired as the two of you. "It's nine and we've been examining this case since eight in the fucking morning. We're all burnt out."

God was it really that late? You just got so absorbed in your work you totally lost track of time... why did that sound like a bad thing?

"What time is it?" You ask, not entirely sure why it worried you.

Karkat looks at his wristwatch. "9:17."

You take a few seconds to soak that in.

"Shit. SHIT!" you gasp, standing abruptly out of your chair. You grab your jacket while cursing like a sailor. This is bad. Very bad. So very, very bad.

"Captor?"

"Sollux?"

Your friends are probably trying to figure out was making you run around like a rabid squirrel, but you couldn't be damned to explain.

You drove as fast as you could, cursing yourself. You're horrible. How the fuck could you have let this happen? You pull into the restaurant's parking lot, and run to the entrance, locking the car over your shoulder. You walk in, scanning the dining area, and spot your boyfriend. You tell the hostess really quick that you were with Eridan, and slip clumsily through the throng of people that suddenly decide now was a good time to leave. Fuck.

"Eridan!" You call out before nearly faceplanting into the table. He has a surprised look.

"Sol. I'm pleased to see you made it..."

You were tired and shaken, so you barely noticed the hesitation in his voice. "Yeah. Sorry that I--" you were cut off by the waiter's arm.

"Here's your check. Have a good night." He gave Eridan the black check holder, then started to leave, before turning to look between you and medical examiner. "Is this who you were waiting for?"

Eridan glances at you quickly before nodding. "Uh, yeah."

The waiter raised an accusing eyebrow at you before turning with a "hmmp". You totally deserve it.


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow kay this long. I just rolled with the idea and yeah =V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #humanstuck #prom #homophobic slurs

Tonight's prom, and guess what the theme is. Take Back the Night. The decorations included cut out stars and tinsel and a moon hanging over the DJ. Fucking. Genius. A brain dead mouse could have picked something more original than this. But even though your were on the prom committee, none of your suggestions were approved because a) they were too "complicated" b) not "imprinting" enough whatever that meant or c) you were gay and had zero notion what the overall student body would like to see. In your defense, anything is better than "Take Back the Night" but it's too late to fix anything.

"Do I have to wear this?" Sollux whines. You look up from fixing his tie and glare at him for the hundredth time. He has a look of great displeasure like the suit was physically burning his skin. Fucking baby.

"I'll say it now I'll forever: you are not goin' to prom with me in jeans and a hot topic shirt!"

The (slightly) taller boy groans. "What if it's skinny jeans?"

"No!"

"You're killing me, hun."

You scowl and look down, flattening his blue and red tie back under the jacket. "Be lucky I'm letting you wear this monstrosity."

"You love the tie!"

"Yeah, love to burn it."

You glance up to see Sollux sticking his tongue out and you return the favor.

How have you fallen for this boy? Sollux was probably the most immature seventeen year old you know. He acted like he was master of everything (and so do you but at least you actually are), picked on you, and resorted to name calling and "I know you are but what am I" tactics. Sollux wasn't even the most attractive guy, with messy blond hair, dorky beaver teeth, and a lanky figure that he somehow kept despite sitting around and eating Fritos all day every day. You hate him so much but here you are, three months later, and the two of haven't ripped out each other’s throats.

The strange thing Sollux hasn't kissed you. And you haven't kissed him but that's beside the point. Lately there's been a weird tension between you two regarding this. Whenever you two lock eyes there's this expectancy, and your chest tightens and you wait for him to lean down just a bit so that your lips can meet his. Maybe he's waiting for you or something but neither of you- er he can't grow the balls to fucking kiss you.

Like now, you feel Sollux capture your face in his hand. A tingle goes from there down your spine and you look up at your boyfriend. He's staring, searching your face. Your hacker douche looked so much better with his unruly bangs out of his face and the out of control cow licks fixed to look nice. Then Sollux breaks the moment by running that hand through you hair and you can feel it sticking out all over the place. "I'm goin' to fuckin' murder you Sol."

You arrive at prom an hour later, walking in with Karkat, Feferi, Terezi, and Nepeta. You flick Karkat a couple times for being an insensitive asshole when he turns down all three of the girls for a dance and then argue with him about it.

Sollux pokes you. “Your sassy gayness is showing.”

You grab the offending hand and drag him onto the dance floor. “C’mon Sol. We’re gonna show Kar how it’s done.”

You hear him groan over the loud music. “Why do I do anything?”

It’s expected when several prom goers avoid the two of you like the plague when you step through, but hey, you’re gay and they’re stupid so it’s none of your concern.

“Hey,” says a girl dressed in a puff ball blue dress to you and Sollux. She seemed like the kind of person that you avoid at all times and she had a smug look on her face. “Didn’t know they let faggots on the floor.” She laughs and her friends of course join her.

You look over at Sollux, who sneers but says nothing, and then look back at this bitch. “I didn’t know either! But since you’re here I thought ‘well if they’re letting monkeys in blue tool on the dance floor then why not a couple of gay guys’, right?”

You will never forget her face when she interpreted your insult and stormed away. Maybe ‘Take Back the Night’ will leave a great impression on you.

You look back at your boyfriend who’s trying so hard not to laugh and snap your fingers. “Now that’s sassy gayness.” The both of you break down.

You don’t even here the music change when Sollux grabs your hands and puts them on his shoulder. God you hate slow dancing. You’re about to abscond when the bifurcated fuck you call your other half takes a hold of your hips. Other couples also begin the ritual of slow dancing and you really rather not sway back and forth to “Forever Young.” Sollux smirks at you, telling you you dragged me up here so now were doing this eheheh with only his eyebrows. You also hate him.

Especially when your air ways tighten as you glare at him. This is around the time where you notice little things like you did earlier like how his boney keyboard hands feel strong holding onto you and how kind his green eyes were when he wasn’t being a jackass. You feel your face heat up and hide it against Sollux’s left shoulder. You feel him snort and you’re really tempted to pull back just so you can slug his arm.

“For someone who was just complaining that you’re supposed to have fun at prom, you seem pretty mellow,” Sollux mumbles into your hair.

You grumble, “Yeah well, I guess I’m still fuckin’ angry that the moon looks like a wheel of aged cheese.”

His shoulder’s jump with laughter. “t’s not your fault you work with dumbasses.”

You look back at Sollux. “Yeah well no matter what I’m surrounded by them. Hell, I’m dancing with one!” You laugh as he nods, looking so done with you. Four minutes never felt so long, but it lets you appreciate the little marks on his face that Sollux says are from the chicken pox; that his untamable hair is maybe, just maybe, slightly appealing (okay it was adorable and hot at the same time); that his lips are actual soft and not chapped from all the abuse he puts them through.

Wait, what?

Yes, you indeed just thought that because Sollux fucking Captor is currently kissing you. Wow you’re really out of it today. It was a short, chaste kiss that has him a bit red in the face but it definitely happened. Sollux’s lips were a lot warmer and softer than you ever thought to be and still tasted like the punch back at the concession table (and maybe a touch of honey?) and he just was so gentle and shy about it that you couldn’t help the noise that escaped you.

"I'll take that as 'that was perfect'?" Sollux asks. His hardely noticeable lisp becomes a lot more prominent when he is embarrassed.

You squeeze his shoulders. "Absolutely, " you sigh, then lean in yourself for another kiss.

You think you'll remember "Take Back the Night" for a long time, even if it was a shitty ass theme.


	6. Day 6: Wearing each others clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #quadrant vacilitation #red to black #you can think this as a follow up to day 2

Sollux looks so good in your colors. Just seeing him in your shirt with your sign almost makes you growl possessively as he laid across you. It's common in kissistudes that after a rough pailing, who ever spilled first had to wear their partners sign and color afterward and that night. Most times it's you because Sollux is a dirty cheater and uses his psionics for the first half so that your so much closer than him. But tonight you didn't let any of that shit fly and you dominated his ass (who knew he was into that-- you're going to file that away for now).

It's also customary for matesprits to wear each others clothes after pailing. You're both each other's. His shirt was a bit tight for you around the shoulders but it felt nice to wearing it while he wore his. Luckily for you Sollux was too fuck drunk to question why you were wearing his shirt. You feel his chest rattle with a raspy purr when he exhales and you just want to squish his stupid face and kiss him all over. Bleh that's a bit too saccharin for your taste. But these red feelings make you think about everything sweet about anything.

Truth be told, you were flipping on Sollux. A lot. You want to tell him, but he doesn't understand and doesn't want to. Your (another possessive pang) psionic won't let his duality interfer with his quadrants, even though he has vaciltated on you all the time inavertably and then feels terrible about it afterwards. You want to tell Sollux so badly that it's okay because you're doing the same thing but he is too fucking stubborn! It's hard and no one understands.

You trace mindless designs on the small of Sollux's back, sometimes lifting back your shirt to pap that ass. Everytime you watched as his eye brows furrow and he weakly growls. "Stop it," he complains, "m'still fucking sensitive you piece of bitch."

You roll your eyes with a smile. This is usually you whining about being sensitive when Sollux kept toying with you. Oh how the tides have turned. "You were doin' good 'til that last part."

Sollux mumbles something that sounds very close to "I don't give a fuck" then burries his face into your chest, hugging tighter around your waist. You stifle a snort and try to straighten your face when Sollux looks back up at you. His red and blue eyes are narrowed and you're about to make a wise crack when he asks "why are you wearing my clothes?"

Oops. Your expression falls and you search his face. He's still squinting at you, now with an eyebrow raised. Sollux doesn't seem to be angry; confused is the better word. Confused and apprehensive. Now is perfrct time to tell him 'yeah just so you know I pity and hate you at the same time", but you feel it in your fins (literally they're twitching all over the place) that Sollux is going to fucking blame himself for it and put himself in self exile. So you just shrug. "I'm not just goin' to lie around naked. You clothes were there so yeah." You smooth your hands down to the celft of his ass and he makes a delicious sound. Flushed or pitch, you are always going to keep that over him.


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used human names for Eridan and Sollux because well they're cosplayin themselves! So //shrugs sorry if it's odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #humanstuck #cosplaying #eridan is british #sollux is korean

"Seung! 'ave you seen my make up?"

You don't look up from your phone because you're doing something very important (defeating 2048), but you stop for long enough to ask why. You're not really asking why you're boyfriend, Eric Allen, has a whole box of prefessional makeup, not anymore, but really what is he cosplaying today. You keep swiping the squares on your phone, building up to the magical number when you feel the couch sink beneath your head.

"Seung!"

"What?" You snap, looking up at the English man (his name is as British as he gets though). You could see the foundation applied all over his and -- neck? What was he planning?

"'Ave you seen my make up," Eric repeats with all the sassiness you can get. He is such a drama queen.

"Check the bathroom."

"Where the fuck do you think I just was?"

"Then I don't. Who are cosplaying now?"

"Eridan." You stare at him blankly hoping to get a better answer. He sags his shoulder like the world was put on them. "Eridan Ampora? Homestuck?" 

This you tsk loudly at. "You're still reading that trash?"

Eric looks so affronted. "Of course!" Then he gets an excited expression and starts fidgeting. "And it just updated! A whole year 'as passed and the upd8 'as fuckin' arrived!" You can just hear the '8' in 'update'. "Seung you 'af to read it!"

"Yeah no," you say, returning back to you're phone, "I'm not reading it."

"But Seeeeuuuung!" Shit he's drawing out your name. "It's fuckin' amazin'! And it's so fuckin' sad too like oh my God! Seung please! And we cosplay together!"

"Nope. You know how I feel about dressing up as characters from anything."

You hear him grunt behind you. "Jesus fuckin' Christ Seung, you're like the only Japanese dude that doesn't like to cosplay."

It's you're turn to look affronted. "Really Eric? Korean! Do I need to draw it out for you in pretty pictures?"

Eric sighs. "Korean Asian fuck hwat efer."

You look at him. Unbelievable. "You sir are acting racist."

"Nuh uh! I'm stereotypin' you. There's a fuckin' difference, Seung."

"I don't give two shits about your politcal correctness." You ignore whatever he had to say next and restart your round on 2048 because you fucked up.

Eric makes a horse "pbft" noise, which he only does when he's tired or annoyed, and the you feel the couch sink again with the weight of his head. You narrow your eyes and make the fatal decision of turning to look at him. Eric has the most potent puppy face you ever seen on a person and you want to punch yourself for hurting him even though you don't give a flying fuck. "Eric. Don't"

"'m sorry," he mumbles, his bottom lip slightly pouting and his eylids drooping.

"Eric," you sigh. You try to look away but of course you look back and yeah he still has that stupidly pitiful face. "It's okay."

"I jus' hwanted us to able to do somethin' together." Good Gods he is making you feel terrible. Even after two years of putting up with his bull shit, you're not immune to the puppy face.

"Okay, fine, I'll cosplay whatever from Homestuck. Don't expect me to actually read it though."

Your boyfriend instant perks up, and stands straight. "Great! I know the perfect troll for you to cosplay."

"Who?"

"Sollux. The troll hwith two of everythin'?"

You take a second to process that. "Don't those two hate each other?" you ask, watching as he leaves to his room.

"Yeah but I ship them black, so yeah," he shouts. "It means the hate-lofe each other," he adds, probably taking your silence as a lack of understanding, which it was.

"That's so stupid."

"You're stupid," he retorts. He dumps a black shirt and grey jeans on your face (that you toss a side) and hands you a pair of anaglyph glasses.

"You planned this you piece of useless trash," you spit (but with no venom).

Eric gives you an innocent look. "Hwat? I hwould nefer!" He smiles impishly then turns. "C'mon Seung we 'afe a lot of grey paint to cover our selfes in!"


	8. Day 8: Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #humanstuck #thrifting

Your boyfriend has a horrible taste in fasion.

You should probably restate that before Eridan castrates you.

Your boyfriend has a questionable taste in fashion. It wasn't anything. Not indie or hipster or "mainstream" or grunge. It is a weird mix of anything he finds in the thrift shop. That's right. Despite his high end taste and sometimes good choices in his outfits, Eridan thrifts. Not that that's a bad thing, but you expected him to buy clothes from a department store or at least TJ Maxx and stores like that. The bad thing is that is he drags you with him to shop.

"Sol how does this look?" Eridan asks you, even though you know he gives absolutely zero fucks if you give a negative review. He is holding up a yellow whirt with a panda cartoon eating bamboo to his chest with a grey infinty scarf. "You know those dark green jeans I have? This," he shakes the shirt, "and that."

You raise an eyebrow. 'Hun, you know I can't care less about what you choose to wear."

"Wow," he sniffs, "rude much?" Eridan folds the shirt and puts it back on the shelf, but keeps the scarf (of course). "C'mon," he beckons and tosses the scarf at you, "we got the whole day to waste."

The two of you spend another hour or two looking through shirts and hangers and pants and finally you get a reprieve when you and him check out the the old video games and books.

"So then I'm like, "excuse me? I worked my ass off on this fuckin' essay and you want to say it doesn't fit the requirements? You are not the professor 'kay?" Eridan finished his story with the snap of his fingers.

"You're so gay sometimes."

"You're so gay."

"We're both so gay."

Eridan snorts and goes back to flipping the pages of a pop-up book. You might leave here with someting when you find GoldenEye 007.

You spend another hour shopping around and you almost leave by yourself when Eridan starts messing around.

"Omigod Sol they have footy pajamas!" "'Just call me angel, of the mornin', angel'!'" "Oh lookit me I'm such a cool kid huhuhuh."

"Eridan!" You snap after he knocks something over. You squint at him after you get a good look at what he's wearing. Eridan is frozen with his hands by his glasses, which have shades over them, and wearing a fur coat that's way too big. Then he starts singing. "Im goin'to pop some tags, only got twenty dollars in my pocket...!"

"I don't know you." You can't help but smile when he tackles you from behind with a hug and repeats 'no' and 'I thought you loved me'.


	9. Day 9: Hanging out with friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #humanstuck

You are not a party goer. They weren't your thing. Too many people, loud music, horrible food, every party was the pretty much the same. It's almost worse when alcohol is involved, but sometimes it's so much better. It might be because you're too drunk to care, but whatever.

Feferi is taking you along as her plus one, and you spent maybe an hour getting ready. Usually you take three, so like you said, you were not a party goer. Feferi is dressed in a cute, pink cocktail dress and her hair is up in a messy bun. "You look like you're going to a funeral," she comments, scrutinizing you're outfit. You are wearing a black button down and dress pants. The only color that stood out was violet tie that matched the stripe in your hair (you thought it was a good idea a couple months ago).

You shrug. "I don't care. I stopped carin' the moment you said we're goin' to a party."

"Jesus Eridan, so dramatic." Feferi tugged your tie, then grabbed your left sleeve. "At least roll up your sleeves." At elbow length your tattoos peeked out (you were going through a phase when you got them). Feferi said they made you "interesting". That bitch knows you're the most interesting person in the room, with or without tatted up arms. She might have a point though.

It's a short while you are among a pulsing group of people. You're already on the outskirts and wanting to go home. Feferi joins you with a woman with long dark hair and big circular glasses and a tall man with untidy hair and weird eyes that you couldn't tell the color of. "Eridan!" she shouted over the loud music, "Meet my friend Jade," the other woman waved, "and this hot guy, Sollux!"

You nodded and raised your plastic cup. "Nice to meet y'all. Can we go?"

"We just got here!"

"Your point?"

"Aw don't be such a party pooper Eridan!" Jade exclaimed. "Come dance with us!"

"I rather drink my beer and wallow in my anti-socialness."

Feferi linked arms with Jade. "Don't worry about him." She leans in to whisper something to the girl and they both laugh. Feferi winks at you and you stick your tongue out. She has something planned, and whatever it is you're going to kill her later for it.

The girls make they're way back into the middle of the crowd and Sollux stuck back with you. Feferi wasn't kidding when she described him as hot. He is tall, as you observed in the first place, making him instantly attractive. Even though his brown hair was messy it was artfully so and you figured out that the reason why you couldn't figure out his eye color was that he had two different irises. You quickly file him under the 'Want' list.

Sollux steps beside you. "Not a party guy huh?"

"Nope."

"Come on. The number night's young," he nudges you, "and so are we."

You look up at him and he winks at you. You don't think it's the alcohol that makes your face warm. "Heh yeah well..."

You stare into your beer cup and you can feel Sollux gazing up and down your body. "You have tattoos?"

"Eh?" You grunt, lifting up your left arm that he probably is referring to. "Oh yeah. I was goin' through this weird phase a couple months ago where I was like 'yeah body modification is so fuckin' artistic let me get some tattoos and peircin's' and yeah now my employment rate is probably cut in half."

Sollux snorts. "Hey they seem pretty cool. Maybe you should take off your shirt so I can get a better look." He wiggles his eyebrows, implying what he really means. You know that even though his cheeks are a bit pink he is not drunk enough to be blantanly hitting on you on 'accident'.

You roll your eyes and turn back to your drink but you feel an arm rest on your shoulders. Sollux pulls you towards the crowd. "Maybe I can change your mind about parties, huh?"

Feferi can live another day.


	10. Day 10: With animal ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #humanstuck #mentions of yiffing #very small mention of pet play

You sneak up behind Eridan, who was currently sitting on the couch reading a book. Nepeta invited you over and you went straight there work. She gave you an awesome make over that looked just like a cheetah, even gave you some ears, and you want to scare Eridan. He's such a jumpy guy.

You bend over the top of the couch quietly and Eridan pauses in flipping the page. You roar loudly before he got the chance to look at you directly.

"Oh my fuck!" He yells, falling on the couch. His expression goes from scared to angry quickly. "What the hell Sol? Get out!" He yells again, picking up a pillow and throwing it at you. 

You easily dodge it and climb over the sofa. "Aw honey it's all fun," you purr, sprawling over Eridan.

"Oh my god Sol pft gitoff."

"I'm going to need your help with that," you say, wiggling your eyebrows. He gets your insinuation and scoffs, but you feel him squirm under you. Eridan is trying his best to avoid looking at you and you can't help but wonder what's causing the discomfort. 

You sit up on his legs and he tries to push you off when he sits up. "Sol you're goin' to make my legs fall asleep."

"What's the matter ED?"

"What? Nothin'." Eridan is such a bad lier.

"Your legs will fall asleep with that attitude. "

Eridan whines. "You're an ass."

"No I'm a cheetah."

Here you catch just a little red coloring his other wise pale face. Eridan turns his face down even more and attemps to shove you off. "Nyeh Sol please?"

"Tell me why you're acting like this."

He groans into you shoulder. "Noooo't'stoofuckin'embarassin'."

You roll you eyes. "ED it can't be more embarrassing than the time you--" 

"Sollux fuckin' Captor I know what your goin' to say and we swore on every available god that we would never bring it up," he growled. You keep quiet in hopes he'll talk to you. Eridan sighs and looks at you and then his hands fly up into the air. "Alright I can not take you seriously with that shit on. Clean your face."

You come back to the couch after you've cleaned off the make up. It's harder to take off than you thought. Eridan is curled againt the arm of the couch, biting his nails. He only does that when he's nervous (a nasty habit he's been meaning to fix). You settle next to him, putting your arm around him. "Okay hun, what's the matter."

Eridan looks up at you and scowls. "Take the ears off."

"Oh come on angel!"

"No!"

You stare each other off and you actually win for once. Your boyfriend's blush deepens as he huffs. "Fine fuck whatever." There's a long pause where you wait for him for something. Petting his hair calms him down but his brows are still furrowed. "Okay," Eridan sighs, "I used to, furry role-play."

You can't help but laugh. You're fucking horrible but you can't believe it. Eridan used to be a furry?

"Don't fuckin' laugh!"

"I'm sorry it's just, you used to used to yiff?"

Eridan let out a loud groan. "I was datin' this guy that was into it so I was like sure okay nothin' wrong with havin' an animal persona. Then he got me into it and I was like okay not sure how I feel about this but it grew on me I guess and we did yiff from time to time and," he paused his rant to breath, "yeah, okay? So animals and furries kinda freak me out because we had a really bad break up. And I know way to much about animal sexual things so that's weird too. Did you know cats have barbed dicks? And have you seen a horse cock? They _do not_ exaggerate the size holy shit fuck try role-playin' takin' one of those up the ass."

You snort and tug Eridan onto your lap. "Nothing wrong with that, honey." You give him a long kiss on the cheek and scratch his back. "And hey I'm not complaining that you broke up with that guy. I wouldn't be able to be doing this and putting up with your bull shit on a daily bases."

The other male sighs through his nose and you can feel him smile against your neck. "Yeah," Eridan muses, "besides that relationship was gettin' weird. He didn't want to get past the point we were at and didn't want to have sex even though he was perfectly fine rp-ing a horse fuckin' a cat. And then he wanted to bring a third person into the mix and that's where I was like nah bitch."

This time you think it's appropriate to laugh because your boyfriend joins you. "You broke up with him just like that. 'Nah bitch'."

"Yeah ha. You can take your horse cock somewhere else."

The two of you rest wrapped up in each other until you open your mouth. "So when you see a playboy bunny, do you think 'mmm look at those buns' or do you think 'mmm look at that bun'?"

He throws his hands up and screams. "I am so done with you!"

 

(You're not sure how you're going to tell Eridan that you're into pet play, since he seems pretty turned off by yiffing, but hopefully he can see the differences and indulge you)


	11. Day 11: Wearing kigurumis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #troll and human society #Eridan is really chill

Eridan picks up the weirdest things from the humans. The social media sites like Twitter and Instagram he took to like a quackbeast to water. His seadweller lingo matched up to the humans common words, which made him ecstatic. The food didn't bother him at all and you quickly found him eating their shit more often than troll cusine.

One of the weirdest things, though, is what he is wearing right now.

You pass by Eridan lounging on the conspicuous couch. He was swipping up on his phone, probably scrolling through one of the infinite blog sites on the Internet, and wrapped up some thing grey. Then you realize it wasn't a blanket he was wrapped in, his arm were free to move, and whatever he is wearing has a hood, which explained why you only see his horns. "Eridan," you call out, making your quadrantmate jump a bit and look around before looking behind him. Eridan momentarily has a look of "why are you bothering me" as per quo, but then he recognizes you and smiles widely. "Sol wait come here!"

You stay were you're at. "What are you wearing?" You ask, looking up amd down his figure. He climb up on the couch so you could see his front; besides the solid grey, there was a patch of white from his chest down and there iss a meowbeast looking face on the hood. It's, actually kinda cute on Eridan since he looks so fucking happy in it, but you still want to know what it is.

"It's called a kigurumi! It's like, well, it is this footy pajama that's just really warm and cozy and there all kinds of animals that you can be." Eridan climbs over the back of the couch and shows you full length if his kigurumi. "I'm a seal! It even has a little tail and it's so fuckin' adorable," he squeaks, pulling the glove things attached to the pajamas over his fingers and shows you said tail.

Human culture has really mellowed Eridan out. He reminds you of Feferi sometimes, acting bubbly and friendly. He still has the egotistical air around him but now he's more like the only other sea dweller you know. You wonder if removing the whole caste system will change any sea dwellers perspective like it has Eridan and Feferi.

"I thought you hated seals."

"They grew on me," Eridan explained, waving away your statement. He lights up. "I got you one too!"

You stare at him with a bored expression as he runs off to his room (the one he never uses because he always hangs around you and you're almost always in your room). He has a package bag in his hands and hands it to. "Try to guess what animal I got you."

"I swear to anything if it's a fucking bee I will cut your bulge off."

"No that was child's play. I'm over doin' that to you." Eridan smiles impishly anyway. "Sol it's not a fuckin' bee," he assures when you shoot him a dirty look.

You tear open the bag and pull out its contents. The kigurumi is a redish orange with a white chest and black cuffs. This one actually had ears on the hood and a strange face that didn't look the one on Eridan's. "Uh?"

"It's a fox stupid!" Eridan snaps. "A slybeast."

"I know what a fox is!" You hiss back. Neither of you venom in your voices though. "Why a fox?"

"Because you're sly, sneaky bastard 's why."

You nod. "Accurate."

"Put it on!"

You groan. "Now? You do know it's eighty degrees in this hive and I have a body temperature that's like 200 degrees."

"Quit whining pissbaby. Put it on."

It's been five hours and you still have this shit on. Eridan was right about it being cozy, and you were able to sit on the couch with him without having to bicker about who's hogging the throw blanket.


	12. Day 12: Making out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh so sorry for late posting. I had to retype stuff while I was half asleep. If there any blaring mistakes please tell me. Thanks =]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #humanstuck #that seems to be a trend #christianty and its veiw points #hopeful I don't offend #nsfw?

You sit crossed legged on your bed, leaning over your math book while Sollux sits on the floor against the foot. He is twirling a pencil between his fingers, studying for that important math tomorrow long forgotten. Sollux better not complain if he fails (which he probably won't because he got this freakish mutant brain that just automatically knows everything).

"Still stuck ED?" He says. 

You huff and throw your cap earser at his head. "No, fuck off."

"Language ED. You know how that makes God cry," he teases and you can just hear the smirk on his face. You find it ironic that Sollux goes to a Christian academy and is the most atheist person ever. Everytime a biblical verse is read to be repeated, he does so with unabashed disinterest that almost makes you laugh everytime. Sollux says that that's what attracted him to you in the first place. Your mother says he's a bad influence, his heresy is rubbing off on you and making you less faithful to God.

She would have a heart attack if she found out what you and Sollux did behind closed doors. Or in a janitor closet. Or bathroom stall.

You weren't sure what exactly you and Sollux were. You know that you're not boyfriends, fuck buddies is too insensitive of a definition, and friends with benifits was iffy because at any moment, as soon you say "I might like you more than as a friend", Sollux will jump on it and make it so you were boyfriends (publically even).

You're not sure you're ready for that.

Despite a deteriorating loyalty to your faith (that's not due to Sollux), you still look up to it's moral code and it's opinion. And if God really disliked homosexuals as much as the community says He does, you're probably in deep shit about it.

Sollux makes you toss that out the window when he's grinding up on you against the wall and muttering profanities in your ear though.

You're so lost in your thoughts that you didn't feel Sollux as he settled behind you, chest flushed to your back. "Don't hurt yourself," he whispers in your ear and it sends a shiver down your spine.

"Shu-shut up," you stutter. 

Sollux wraps his arms around you and settles his chin on your shoulder. "Can you even math?" He asks, looking at the work you've done.

You close the book with a thump. "Better than what you've been fuckin' doin'."

"I think we can agree what I will do is better than you've been doing." He smirks against your ear. Sollux slides your glasses off along with his, tossing them who knows where, and starts to press light kisses along your jaw and comfirms what you suspected was going to happen when he sat behind you. His hands smooth down your sides and teasingly squeeze your hips. During the several weeks you and him have done this, Sollux has mapped you out, found every spot that will make you weak at the knees and turn your brain into mush.

Your heart starts to beat faster and heat flares in your abdomen under his ministrations and a small noise makes its way out of your throat. If Sollux didn't know how needy you were from his touches he does now. You turn your head so that he can capture your lips with his.

Sollux is a fantastic kisser; you are not, according to some people (you're not naming anyone). You're apparently sloppy and needy with no "sense of what your doing". You think you're a great kisser and maybe you like things to be a little "uncoordinated". You're just going to keep telling yourself that. But there is no arguing that Sollux is indeed a fantastic kisser. He knows what he's doing and somehow stays in control the entire time.

Every time Sollux kisses you, you're always surprised at how soft his lips are and just the whole gentleness of it considering his personality. He doesn't bite like you'd expect him to because he's an ass, or try to rush things. It's fucking perfect. The only thing now is that it's getting really hard to breath. Sollux will not stop just so you can breath. It bothers you but everything else makes up for it.

Sollux turns you around fully so you sit on his lap proper, legs on either side of his, and you put your arms around his shoulders. At the same time tugs at your bottom lip and brushes his tongue. You open your mouth so his tongue can push in and you might have whined because Sollux smiles into the kiss. Smug bastard. When you and him first played tonsil hockey, his tongue felt foreign and weird but now you love how his tongue slides past yours and licks to roof of your mouth. You fucking love and hate how he can get you so riled up in just a few minutes of making out, shit you can feel your cock hardening in your pants.

You feel him grab right under your ass and you moan into his mouth. (Why the fuck are you the only noisy one? Every single time god damn.) He shifts and tilts you back so that he was on top of you (which you don't mind) but also makes you land on your forgotten text book (which you do mind ow). Sollux chuckles -- the nerve of him -- when you hiss out of pain. At least it gives you the chance to actually take in air, though your slight panting doesn't really help the in take of precious oxygen. You think again about how scandalous and dirty you're being right now, making out with a boy and soon to be rubbing your dick against his, but again Sollux derails that train of thought and kisses you again in the same languid and collectedness manner as all other times. The text book has been removed and you lay comfortably on your back as he does all the work, which is touching you all over.

You can't take it any longer and hook your legs around Sollux's hip and grind up. His cock is as hard as yours. You feel a rumble in his throat that probably would have been a groan if his mouth wasn't preoccupied. He rolls his hips in return, offering only the slightest bit of friction. God. Damn. Him. 

Sollux's hand drift to the hem of your jeans, holding you down. You whine loudly which he swallows with his kisses. He finally pulls back (you can see the little strands of spit still connecting your lips. Its kind of gross actually) and he stares down at you squirming. "You want to do this?" He asks. Always asks.

You're about to let out a very undignified noise when you remember a vital peice of information. He'll know what your answer is anyway unless you specifically say otherwise.

"You know my mom is downstairs."

Sollux smirks and replies just the way you hoped.

"Don't worry; I can keep you queit."


	13. Day 13: Eating ice cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #humanstuck #sollux and aradia work at an icream shop

Two scoops of strawberry ice cream on a chocolate dipped waffer cone. You've got Eridan's usual down pat with how frequent he stops by the shop with his friends. They normally come in around one or two o'clock: him, a petite blonde girl named Nepeta, your past friend with benefits Feferi (you're still friends but without the benefits), and a big stocky guy in your computing class that could probably break your spine, Equius. You and Aradia prepare for their rowdiness everyday (it's not actually that bad you enjoy hearing Nepeta and sometimes Feferi squeal about something on their phones or for Eridan to go into his ranting mood where he curses colorfully and Equius has to reprimand him. You and Aradia join in from time to time, especially when the shop is empty, but the manager doesn't appreciate it), and you have to deal with Eridan flirting with you in his Eridan way.

He doesn't mean to, you figured out, but he does give little hints that you peiced together. You hear the Freudian slips when he talks and you notice him eye fuck you all the time. Eridan has it bad for you and you're the kind of dick to tease him for it and not give any specific tells that you may or may not actually know about it (or that you may or may not return the feeling).

You tap away at your phone, no customers are around at the middle if the work day and the manager was out on her lunch break. The stooges were outside at one of the small tables, Eridan of course sitting just the right way so when he looked in at you, it looked like he was spacing off. You flick your eyes up occasionally to see if he was looking and, of course, every time he is. Eridan doesn't respond to your eye contact immediately, trying to convince you he was actually spacing out which you saw right through. 

You don't know why he won't out right ask you on a date and keep playing stupid to his crush. Apparently the guy does it a lot since Nepeta and Feferi tell him "stop being a pussy and ask him to fuck you" purposely loud enough for you to hear it. But hey your not complaining when you get to see Eridan's face become as red as the bits of strawberry in his ice cream.

Finally you look up to see that he wasn't looking at you and instead talking (read: bickering) with Equius. You wait, and yep he looks back you. You smirk at him before he quickly looks away, and you catch his attention. Eridan makes a face at you, and Feferi turns and laughs when she see it's you whom he was giving a face to.

"Sollux what are you doing?" Aradia asks you, finally returning from the back room.

"Teasing the shit out of Eridan," you explain just as the man in question finished licking his ice cream. He looks back at you and you mimic licking something, winking to get your real point across. You watch with silent amusment as he looks between you and his strawberry falvored ice, and you smirk when Eridan gets your insinuation. He looks so shocked and embarrassed and you make sure to lick your lip slowly and wiggle your eyebrows. Eridan finally looks away and his pals are asking what's the matter.

"You're a horrible person, I hope you know that," Aradia laughs, shaking her head.

"I know," you assure, and really get a laugh when you sign penetrative sex towards Eridan and he breaks the chocolate dipped cone from the shear shock.


	14. Day 14: Gender(bent)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #humanstuck #fem!Eridan #non-binary!Sollux #sollux is a mess #cat calling #derogatory terms

You don't know her name. You never passed her on the street or at the grocery (you would have remembered), or heard about her from other friends, you barely seen her face, and certainly she never has seen you, the awkward nonbinary loser that wears baggy clothing. But here you were, keeping track of her on the busy New York City streets. You don't know why but you just are like your normal freak self. She is perfect. Every detail, from the perfect ringlets of her hair to the confidence that she walked with.

"Aye nice tits doll!" a man said as he passed by her.

"Her eyes are on her head," you snap as you walked pass the cat caller.

A man that looked important turned his head to continue looking at her, mainly down at her ass, barely covered with the shorts shorts she wore. "You can look at your secretary's ass all you want later," you growl at him. He shoots you a dirty look. You don't care. He should fucking know better.

You heard someone whistle. "Hey shorty, pay you a dollar to sit on my lap!" His buddies laughed. "Pay you two to suck my cock!"

She flips her hair with her free hand, which you know from hanging out with other girls is a way to ignore and brush off annoying things. You have a feeling she gets heckled like this everyday.

As you walked passed the men, you sneer. "Charging by the inch?"

The men stop laughing and stare you down. God what are you doing. You're defending a woman you don't know from rude guys even though she looks like she can handle things on her own. The one that hassled walked up to you in a threatening manor and you want to bolt. No one's going to stop a fist fight in New York. If anything they would record it. 'Muscle-y guy beats stickman loser" will be the title and everyone on Facebook will share it and laugh as you get pummeled. "What was that, faggot?" the man hissed in your face. You would laugh because he's way shorter than you (as most people are) if you weren't scared as fuck and a toothpick.

"I said 'charging by the inch'," you repeat, surprised by how even your voice is.

The man scoffes, then shoves you back. "It'd still be bigger than what you got bitch." (He technically would be correct because you have a vagina but whatever)

A small crowd stopped to watch what will happen between the two of you, fuck someone had their phone out already you so called it. You shy away, but now the whole groups attention is in you and not on your girl who you're sure is long gone. The verbally pick on you and the crowd is getting bigger and they're too many people and you feel like disappearing into your over sized hoddie.

"Back the fuck off dick sores."

Angels do exist. You look at the one that has materialized next to you. It's her. Now you can see her face and your heart raises to your throat. She's beautiful when she looks like she's about to murder somebody. Her make up wad perfect, accenting her pissed attitude. Her pale skin was flawless and her naturally blonde hair stood out from the grey of the city with a shock of purple shocked your soul and wow you are just a troll next to her.

"Don't think you should be hanging around this faggot, shorty," the lead man says.

"And I don' think you should be hangin' around with your head in yer ass," she spat, lifting her nose. She links her arm with yours and takes you away. The meager crowd parts and the men are left behind you, calling names to both her and you. You follow numbly.

She walks with you for a bit before talking. "What were you doin'?"

Shit. "Uh, just lookin' out for you I guess." You curse your lisp.

"Why?"

You stay quiet, trying to come up with something that didn't sound creepy. 'I was just following you and being a general loser without any experience in social interaction.' Nothing came to mind so you shrug.

She looks up at you, her think glasses actually making her looks much more pronounced. "Well mah warrior of valor, what may I call you?" You love how she didn't use hero or knight, anything to denote gender.

"Sawyer," you mumble, and wonder how she caught it.

"Angela." Too fitting. "Thanks though."

How are you still conscious with all your blood being in your face? You're so embarrassed that you almost missed Angela's question.

"Want to hang out all day? I got no where to be and it's the least I can do. My treat."

You stumble with how quickly you answer yes. You want to die from your sheer stupidity, but Angela's smile (the first you've seen) distracts you. "Great!"

You didn't know her name, or ever seen her around, but know you never want to loose sight of Angela again.


	15. Day 15: in a different clothing style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #humanstuck #promise there's troll chapters #50s stuck

You fucking hate him. You genuinely want to murder Sollux. You almost had a chance to earlier but he surprised by being able to fight back and the teaches just had to break it up and send the two of you to detention, where you currently are. You sat as close as you could to the door and Sollux was on the opposite side towards the back. Good. You don't want to see his ugly ass face.

You fix your leather jack (you will not going to get any creases on it) and keep shifting your clothes for nothing better to do. You hear Sollux clicking his pen and you look behind to send him a death glare. He is leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the desk. Fucking loser has two different colored Chucks, one red and one blue, but couldn't afford to buy another shirt besides the white one he wears every single day. Sollux normally wears glasses, but you broke them and you can see the start of a black eye. Bitch deserves it after sayin he's fucked your sister when you know Feferi would never give her viginity to that fream. He finally looks at you and shrugs, continuing to click his pen.

You sneer and look away. Annoying prick. You look at the clock and see that there is another hour left. Your fingers itch for your need of a drag. The supervisor for detention, Dean Gardener, was reading the newspaper, looking about as bored as you felt. You stand up and knock on the door, signaling your exit. You don't give a shit if he gave permission or not.

You play with your lighter, flicking it on and watching the little flame dance. You had your cigarette between your teeth and occasionally sucked on it, letting the smoke trickle out the corner of your mouth. You could not get your mind off Captor. You thought about how stupid he was, how he thought he was the best around, how somehow he was well liked despite his off putting and brutish personality. You always wanted a good reason to sock him in the face and you got lucky that Sollux's rash rudeness got the better of him.

The door into the school beside you opens quickly, and you expect it to be the dean, instead you spoke of the devil and he came forth. Sollux looks at you immediately and you you look back with contempt. The fuck he want?

"'pora," Sollux starts. He rubs the back of his neck. "Guess I should say," he pauses, "I'm sorry."

"Fer what?" You spit.

He sighs like this is the most tiring thing in world. "For saying I laid your sis."

You scoff. "Yah best be sorry shank. Ain't somethin' yah make fun of."

"Yeah whatever."

You take another drag and Sollux stands there with his hands in his pocket. "What the hell are yah still doin' here?"

"Admiring this beautiful day," he snarks, "get off my back. You know, smoking is going to kill you."

You pick your stick out of your mouth and laugh. "Who told yah that, yer preacher? Smoke ain't gonna kill you." You flick it the ground though and smush it under your heel. It was at the butt anyway. You head back inside and you feel him follow behind. Now would be a great time to give him a second black eye. You turn too quickly, over shooting your swing by an inch and Sollux in turn slams you on the lockers.

You can not believe how strong he is. Despite being a twig he kept you against the locker and choked you with your scarf. He presses against you and you try to knee him, but he grabs the collar of your leather and slams you hard on the metal behind.

"The hell is wrong you? Smug ass bastard, you need to step off," he growls. The stars are cleared from your sight and knocked right back in when he kisses you roughly. Your too shocked to respond until he bites your split lip, causing it bleed. You kiss back, grabbing his hair and tugging him closer. The two of you are a mess of huffs a feral sounds and it all feels like a bad porno and wrong. Why are you making out with someone you hate and ready total like thirty second ago? Why are making out with a _guy_?

You pull away and Sollux growls. His pupil's are blown and he's panting and if you said you didn't feel the same God can burn all of your hair care products. "Yer fuckin' disgustin'," you hiss, but you hold back from looking at his bloody lips.

"Yeah? What's that make you then?" he counters and smirks, then dives in for more.


	16. Day 16: During their morning ritual(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #moiriallegiance #worst moirails in the history of moiraillegiance

Your moirail is the most incoherent sack of nails when waking. As a highblood, you sleep for maybe three hours whereas Sollux, when he does decide to go to sleep, does so for the entire day. Something about his freaky powers tires him out and lowbloods in general. Anyway, you sometimes sleep him when he's feeling particularly self loathing (or you are in most cases), but since you never can stay asleep for as long as he does, you play with hair, using sopor slime to shape his hair, or stare out the windows when dusk rolls over to watch the moons rise like now.

"What are you doing awake?" You hear the psionic murmer.

"Just watchin' the moons rise. Time to wake up anyway Sol," you explain quietly. This is the only time the two of you are gentle to each other, otherwise you are the worst moirails in the history of moiraillegiance. It's like the two of you are auspises to each other, but it's your personalities you're keeping in check and not two trolls. Kanaya tried explaining it when you first told her about the pale crush you had on the mutated troll. It doesn't make sense but fuck it.

Sollux hooks his arm around your hips and butts your back softly. You didn't budge from where you rested at the edge of the opening of your recupercoon even after he whined. "Nooooo it's an unholy hour to be up. Go back to sleep with me." His lisp is a lot thicker when he's sleepy.

You shake your head and grab his hand. "Come on you big wriggler. Let's start the day."

The yellowblood groans loud and exaggeratedly, like you pained him as you picking him out of you coon, but didn't fight as you held him to your chest. If Sollux could he'd fall back asleep to spite you, but the voices come back full force when he does sleep without sopor. So he slumps against you to make it as hard as possible to carry him, but Sollux is so small and featherbeast like that you waste no effort.

You reach the bathroom ("abulationblock!") and set him in front of the sink so that you can can warm up the water in the tub. You're about to turn on the shower head when you hear Sollux choke and cough. He's holding his fang cleaner, so the idiot must have gone to far back in his mouth. "Really Sol?"

"Shuuuut up." He puts his cleaner down and runs a hand through his goop laden hair. "Were you messing with my hair last morning?"

You snicker and don't answer, getting an 'asshole' in return. You strip him of his boxers and take off yours, stepping into the falling water with him. You let the shower soak him first, washing away the dry slime and his grumpy mood. You switch spots, your height keeping the water away as you scrub Sollux's head of remaining slime. He clicks and purrs as you do so and pale pity washes through you like the shower above. Sollux reaches up to wash your hair, getting his revenge by shaping your hair every which way with the foam created.

After your shower, you take turns drying each other and you put Sollux in the baggiest clothes you can find, which he gripes about, and you dress in your own warm clothes. He lays down on the conspicuous couch and you lay on top of him, making him flail.

"Get off bluge whore!"

"What was that? I can't here you over this annoyin' buzzing noise. Are your bees hangin' around you?"

Sollux goes limp under you as you laugh. "You're the worst."

You nuzzle his cheek and smile. "Stop flatterin' me."

He reaches behind him to pap your face.


	17. Day 17: Spooning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Karkat's point of view

Imbeciles. The both of them.

Well that's unfair because everyone you've met is an imbecil but for the sake of this moment, Eridan and Sollux are the biggest imbecils you have the misfortune of knowing.

You were calmly working away at your task when you hear yells coming from the far end of the lab.

"OW. Fuckin' shit Sol get you bony elbow out of my ribs!"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Are you tryin' to make me the little spoon?"

"Someone's got to be."

"Then you fuckin' be it! I am not goin' to OW you peice of shit!"

"Let go of my horns fish dick!"

You narrow your eyes at your husktop, done with your friend's bullshit. They were in a god damn kismisstude and they were trying to cuddle? Christ.

You tried to ignore their bickering, but words became hisses and horns started to honk more and more.

You turn around in the swivel chair and watch the spectacle that is Eridan and Sollux fighting over who spoons who. You're about to turn back around when you see Sollux grab the front of Eridans shirt as the seadweller straddled the psionic.

Now grabbing shirts in a kismisstude is fine and dandy, but grabbing around the collar area is a big no no. It means one of the party doesn't feel black hate but real anger. That could lead to dangerous things. Such a display is causing hate to surge through you, but not the pitch kind. It was more of the desire that you have when you see a fly. Its bothering you and you want it gone. It was ashen hate. You guess that the sudden desire to be an auspice to those two was one part that and one part that they are your friends and you want neither to get hurt. 

Without even have noticing you are at the horn pile and grabbing the fighting trolls by their horns. It causes them to hiss because of the sudden movement and the fact someone else beside the other is grabbing them.

"Kar?"

"KK?"

They both say at the same time, using their respective, stupid nicknames for you. "Yeah its me you bulgesores. Now even though I fucking know what happened, hell I'm pretty sure the entire meteor knows what happen, do you mind telling me what happened?"

The two of them shoot a glare at each other before answering you; again at the same time. God. Dammit.

"One at a time! Fuck it's like I'm dealing wrigglers again!"

So they told you their side of the story, sometimes interrupting the other and making you jostle them by their horns, which you still had a firm grip on. After they were finished, you nod and tell them what to do.

"Alright listen up fuck nubs, Master of Romance here ready to solve all your grotesque problems and fix piss poor attemps of being in a relationship. If you two are going to cuddle and spoon and whatever lame romance bullshit sappiness you want, you're going to be fucking fair to each other."

They try to interject and argue, but you pull them backwards by their horns.

"Shhhhhhhhhhtup! No grabbing shirts." A pointed glare at the mustard blood. "No claws," you growl at the violet blood after seeing the scratches on the others face and shirt. "Poking, prodding, and teasing is fine. No rough play, understand? You're going to be fucking civilized kismisses. If I hear so much as a loud grumble I will march my plush ass back here and bulge block the both of you. Do I make my self clear?"

Sollux and Eridan look at each other, though this time with a less heated glance.

"Fine."

"Okay."

You nod again with satisfaction. "Good. You two better motherfucking behave." And to make sure they didn't lash out again, you brought the kismisses's heads closer to bump their horns together, a sign of reconciliation. You let go, and hover for a bit. Lucky for you they didn't lunge for each others throats, and instead sneer and knock their horns together harder. You turn around, leaving the seadweller and psionic to take your advice. Your job was finally fucking done. Hopefully it will last and you could finish your work.


	18. Day 18: Doing something together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #mythicalstuck #eridan can see the hidden world #sollux is a fae #left hanging

"Sol, come on! Over here!"

You look over your shoulder at the man calling you. Like most other people in this cave, Eridan was wearing his splunking uniform, ready to descend into the cave. Unlike the others, he had his hooks in the ground about a foot away from the giant ass crevice that split the floor. Illegal, yes. Were you the normal, law abiding couple, no. You take a look at the group that was being lectured at about safety and join Eridan's side.

"See anythin'?" Your boyfriend asks as you peer over the edge.

"Eh, just a Wyrm down at the bottom with a shit ton of Basalisks and Salamanders nestled on top of it. Probably liking that heat it's giving off." You look over at Eridan with a deadpan expression. He blanches and looks over the edge. "Eheheh just kidding."

The Scotsman glares at you and shoves you back. "Asshole. Makin' me think there's more than fuckin' Snotlings and Willow-the-wisps."

"Come on, Brownie, you know you'd be able to sense that strong of magic."

Eridan huffs and starts unraveling his ropes. "Sly fuckin' unseelie fae, givin' me a heart attack and shit."

As you said before, you and Eridan are not your typical couple. Most would go out on a romantic walk through the park or share a milk shake (normal human things); you and your Scotts man go through dense forests and caves in search of (more often than not dangerous) creatures and strongholds. Eridan was born with uncurved lens, which is nothing special to humans beside the fact he has to wear these ridiculously thick glasses so he's not blind to the Blind World, but he has Sight, allowing him to see the weaker beings that shroud themselves. You are a fae, an "unseelie" one according to Eridan's folk lore. You grudgingly tag along with Eridan and half the time almost get eaten by everything you come across, but you've dutifully stayed by Eridan's side for over a human year.

Eridan climbs over the edge of ravine and looks up at you. "Well?"

"Hold you're Kelpies, E.D. I'm coming." Eridan descends a couple feet down and you grab a hold of the rope. It's laughably easy to climb anything, for at least for you, but Eridan has to use miles of rope to get up and down anywhere. You just climb down with him to prod your boyfriend. "You're going awfully slow, Pookha." "What happens if I start swing back and forth?" "Watch out! Goblins!" You think Eridan calling you unseelie is justified.

You reach the bottom with only a few good outburst from the Scotsman. You're two set of ears start twitching and rotating at the noise of Snotlings scurrying away. Little Willow-the-wisps gravitated towards your human, the faerie lights hoping to lead him astray, never to be seen again. Eridan loves these spirits but never falls for their tricks; if anything he leads them astray. They gives him ample light to see and See.

"Which way do you suppose?"

You shrug. Right is narrow and encloses quickly, left is wide and open. Right is sure to have all kinds of nasty little things, but left is sure to have nasty big things. You open your mouth so that he could possibly take your reasoning into consideration, but he was already trekking towards the left, a trail of wisps behind him.

"Why did you even fucking ask me?" You growl, not moving.

Eridan spins around to face you, walking backwards. "Adventures go left!" he answers, turning back.

You grumble and catch up to him. It's his answer for why he picks any which way.

The ravine goes on for a while (you don't know how Eridan survives with the pounds of climbing equipment he's carrying) and soon leads into bowl room.

"Don't tell me this was a fuckin' dud!" Eridan exclaims, looking around the room without his glasses. It as well have been one. There was no treasure, no dangerous creature(s), no fotress of sorts or secret passage.

"Oh that's too bad. No Ogres or Trolls? What a shame let's go."

"Hold on Lispy the Tooth Fairy," your boyfriend snaps, grabbing you as you turn to leave. "Is there really nothin' here?"

You groan, flicking your smaller set of ears irritably. "There is nothing, honey." You deadpan, and you're serious, and Eridan gets that when you don't break into snickers.

Eridan deflates. "Fuckin' hell. I thought this was go--!" At that moment he coughs and wheezes like someone punched his lungs. You feel a strong presence and go ridged, your ears go crazy. "What in the name of God almighty is that?"

You look around the bowl room and see nothing that could give off that immense a power. Then the ground started to tremble ever so often.

"Sollux!" Eridan screamed. You look to the entrance of the cave and slowly something breaks it's shroud. Guess there was a Wyrm down here after all.


	19. Day 19: In formal wear

You're kismisses is a full on moron. If Sollux thinks that he tarnish your name by being his usual idiotic self, he has another thing coming. You wait at the front entrance portal, checking the watch face and tapping your foot. You have a very important gala to attend and you cannot be late. But of course Sollux is taking his sweet old time to put on the suit that you already laid out for him.

"Hurry yer skinny ass up Captor, or I will go over there and staple on your clothes."

"Calm down E.D. I've got my clothes on."

"Then let's go!" You wait at the door for a full two minutes when Sollux finally exits his respritblock. "What are you wearin'?

He looks down at himself. The psionic is dressed in a undershirt and boxers. "Clothes," he lisps.

You push down the urge to strangle your kismisses. "No. You need to dress "formal" attire, not lowblood trash."

"This is my formal attire," Sollux explains, sipping from his caffeinated drink.

"Go back to the block and put on your clothes."

He stands there for a few seconds. "I just rolled my eyes just so you know."

You glare at him and Sollux raises his unoccupied hand in defeat. He leaves to block and you waste another half a minute waiting for him just to put on the jacket. "You dense motherfucker!"

Thankfully an hour later you're at the gala, just on time, and Sollux has on decent clothes. He refused to wear a tie or tuck in his shirt and rolled up the sleeves to his elbow, but he at least isn't in lounging dress.

"I'm pretty sure you have a fancy fetish."

You nearly spit out your drink. "Excuse me?" Feferi, who joined you as soon ad you arrived, laughed loud enough to draw attention

"Don't act like you haven't been eye fucking me this entire time. I don't see you do that at hive. 'Oh shit, Sol's in his tank top. Sexy as fuck right there' never heard that but as soon as the dress shirt is on 'ooh fuck oh no sweet jegus take the vehicle fuck aint that hot" is all I pick up on you right now," says Sollux.

You're pretty sure your face is undignified plum purple as your supposed best friend laughs harder. "I- Sollux! We- that's- no we don' talk about that here, Jegus Christ! Uncultured shit ass nerd."

"Well I'm just saying."

"Yeah? Stop fuckin' sayin shit!"

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

"Sollux fucking Captor I will cut off yer sorry excuse of a bulge--"

"Oh you know for a fact they're not a "sorry excuse" of a bulge."

"--and shove it down yer protein chute."

"Woah now, I'm not that extream of a machinist, honey."

It seemed like the entire gala had listened to your squabble because now they were laughing. You growl at Sollux and he smirks. Bastard. You pull back one of his suspenders and let go.

"Ow!"

You storm away, so done with everything. Sollux calls out after you but you ignore him and leave the hive.

You were grumbling outside on the steps when you feel stupidity radiating from behind.

"You're going to get your pants dirty."

"Fuck you and fuck off."

Sollux's shoes come into view and you feel him tap your left horn. "Do you want me to say 'I'm sorry'?"

"No 'cause now I look like a fool, gettin' into a petty fight with you and basically losin'. Also no I don' want yer shitty apology, fuck you."

Sollux clicks his tongue, starting to rub your left horn gently. "C'mon hon. What's it matter what some uptight highbloods say? Don't say 'everything matters'. Sorry to say but you're not sophisticated, Eridan."

You in relaxation and defeat. "Wish I was, though."

Sollux tips that horn back and the rest of your head follows. "Don't worry about it." You're surprised he didn't joke. "Look I'll make it up to you when we get hive, okay?" He wiggles his eye brows. "I'll even stay in this and actual dress up in rest of the suit. What do you say?"

You smile and you feel your nose scrunch up, which the psionic calls you thankful/adoration face, so you balance it out with a "fuck you you peice of shit". You lift your hands and Sollux hoists you up instead with psionics. He nips your bottom lip (he's been doing that since the two of you got here as a fucking tease) and fixes your coat.

"C'mon let's show them what sophistication means to us."

"Wait Sol are my pants really dirty?"

Sollux leans back (you know he's really checking out your ass and not if its clean or not. He brushes it and informs your 'good', promptly smacking you plush rump. You are so going to get back at him at hive.


	20. Day 20: Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #humanstuck #collegestuck #sollux is a big nerd #so is eridan

You've been watching him for a month. Damn that sounds creepy, but you can't help that his laundry room is perfectly visible from your own. You have no idea who he is, what his name is, what classes he takes. Just that he's a freshman, he had laundry duty everyday, and he dances while he folds.

From the four weeks that you've watched, you noticed the way he dances reflets his mood and personality. He's obsessed with his looks, freaking out a bit when he notices how deshevled his brown and purple hair gets. When he's happy he sings along (you pretty sure he does since you can't hear it) and really moves with it; when he's angry, he is scowling hard and dancing aggressively; when he's depressed and mopey he'll sing dramatically or not at all and dances slowly. Most times though he dances seriously, then goofs around with the clothes he's holding and laughs at himself.

You watch him now and sure enough, as soon as the spin cycle starts, he's swinging his hips and mouthing the words. You have no clothes to wash, so all you do is lean over the dryer and watch. You cannot believe that even a month later that you come to laundry room just to watch some dude be stupid while cleaning clothes. Half of the time you don't even use the machines, just look what he's dancing to and how he's feeling. Why, there is no explanation. You're just weird like that. You are almost just as not believing that he hasn't caught you yet. Some days you (inadvertently) blantonly stare out the window, and you're still doing this and he's still dancing.

Today, Eridan is in one of his happier moods, smiling the whole while and busting as many moves as he could in the small space. You've noticed that most of the time he's relaxed or angry and irritated. You can relate to that, but you wish he would smile more. He has a pretty smile and his face is adorable when he's smiles big. Okay putting those thoughts away. You have been having more of them latlely.

You knew you jinxed yourself earlier. The guy looks behind him, then turns back around. Apparently he caught something outside (you) because he double taked and blanched. Whoops. He freezes with a shirt half foldrd and yeah it's definitely you he's freaking out over. You contemplate whether it was a good idea to run or not but that was probably creepier so you nonchalantly waved. He promptly shuts the blinds of the window. God. Dammit.

The next week passess, and each day he has the blinds closed. You would have thrown in the towel a while ago and say 'oh well', but you've grown attached to this routine, addicted to watching him dance, maybe attracted him. You find yourself tracking him down, asking anyone if they knew him, then being that weird guy that asks the others that lived in that building 'who does the laundry'.

Eridan. His name is Eridan. It's a nice name. You still don't know what classes he has or who he really is. But maybe you can you learn someday. You find his dorm and knock, praising the gods that it's him you open and closes the door. You don't know what you were expecting. You knock again and it opens half way. 

Eridan has a very questioning face as he looks you up and down. "You're the guy who saw me in the laudry room."

Fucking great first impression. "Yeah, sorry about that. You're a good dancer though."

Eridan turns red. "Yeah w-well," he stutters, "don' t-tell anyone, okay? J-ust keep it t-to you're s-self." 

"You got it," you say mocking a salute. You turn and go, wishing that went better, when he calls you back.

"What's your name?" The stutter is gone. Must come around when he's nervous.

"Sollux."

He blinks, saying you name to himself, then he shook his head. "How long have you been watching?"

"Shit," you mutter. "Uh, about a month." Why. Why did you tell him the truth. Eridan flushes.

"A, an en-entire month."

"Yeah. No one else has or knows, 'kay? Just, me." There's an awkward tense moment where you stand in the hall way as Eridan burns with embarrassment. "Well, that's all I wanyed to yell you. Have a good one, man."

"Y-yeah, you t-t-too."

You try hard to break that habit that is going to the laundry room for almost a month. Each time you either get there earlier and catch Eridan closing the blinds or sometimes dancing for a bit before noticing the window was still open, or he's long gone and you just went there out of habit. At the end, when you almost done with break it, you see that Eridan left the blinds up and was already folding. You can't help your self and indulge youself just a bit. You got him in his happy moods, and watch as Eridan spins and moves and shake his hips. _This is the last time_ you promise yourself. _The last time you watch him._ Once again on the off chance, Eridan sees you and freezies. Its a repeat from last time, where he's in the middle of folding a shirt and you contemplating about running. Then instead of you nonchalantly waving first, Eridan meekly waves and you wave back

You don't keep that promise for very long.


	21. Day 21: Cooking/baking

You should never be let near a stove oven ever again. You look at the burnt pan in the sink and the blackened wall behind and around the stove oven. The house smelt like burned shit, fans were going and windows opened to get out the the smoke that burned your eyes and dried up your facial fins. You're going to be in _so_ much trouble when Sollux gets home.

You reflect on what exactly happened. Today is a very special day for you two (mostly you), and you did something you never normally do despite staying hive all the time: you cooked. Everything was going fine, you chopped up the vegetables perfectly (the plants on Earth are so much more edible than they were on Alternia), fileted the grubs and udder beasts cleanly, it was when you got to the cooking part that nearly killed you. You don't know what went wrong, but you can't blame the cook book because you had no fucking clue how to work the stove. It didn't occur to you to just look it up on the Internet, so you fiddled with the dials and a little flame started in the pan. It also didn't occur to you that you were cooking with oil, so when blowing out the fire didn't work, you poured water over it and nearly singed your eyebrows off. It took seven minutes to put out the intense fire and open the windows, ten to to turn off the smoke detector, twenty to get fans up and going to get rid of the residual smoke, and thirteen to apply ointment to your dry fins. Now you're back at the present and yeah, Sollux is _definitely_ going to kill you.

You're not sure how to clean this mess. You didn't really think about this part (you're really out of it today) or how you're going to clean up before -

"Angel, I'm-- what smells like five thousand burnt pieces of toast?"

\- he gets home. Uh oh.

Your ears flick up and you freeze, looking at the portal to the kitchen. Your matesprit will never let you be alone again after seeing this mess. You look around the kitchen and, seeing nothing that could possibly help your plight, you hook Sollux by his arm just as he steps past the threshold and walk the other direction. "Hey Sol! How was your day? Is Gesili done being a stupid ass whore?"

Sollux stops dead and you have no choice but to stop as well. "What did you do?" He asks.

"Nothing." Shit your voice cracked.

The psionic raises an eyebrow and a little spark popped bring a momentary oder of ozone. "Then why does it smell like there was a wildfire in here?"

You have to talk and give a believable answer. "What are you talking about? That's the natural smell of the hive." Wow you are just out of it. You both make a face that read 'really' at the stupidity of your statement.

Sollux slips his arm out from yours and crosses it with his other. "Well?"

You deflate. "I was trying to cook and I forgot that you're not supposed to pour water onto oil fires."

He looks at you incredulously. "You? Cook?"

"Shut up," you spit, "I was trying to be nice for today."

"You? Nice?"

You push him lightly. "Ass. Do you even remember what today is?"

Sollux snickers and pulls you into a hug. "Of course honey grub. How can I forget the day we forged our matespritship?"

You sigh and rest your head over his blood pusher, accidentally smearing ointment on his shirt. "I just didnt want to eat out or eat shitty cardboard."

He rubs his horns with your own. "I dont mind. You don't have to anyway." Sollux tears away and finally sees the damage you've done. "And you never should."


	22. Day 22: In battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #no sburb #sollux is a rebel #eridan is an admiral

How did you get yourself into this shitfest? It felt like just yesterday you were dicking around on you husktop and blowing up your friends computers. Now you were one of the top tier leaders in a rebellion. It all started with Karkat's eyes starting to fill in and now a full scale uprising is happening in the empire. The goal is to demolish the hemospectrum and set everyone as equal. You're pretty sure you will all fail, but in best circumstances, it will not last very long. Karkat says you're being pessimistic.

Despite being very versed in the art of hacking, you tend to be out in field and fighting alongside the rebels. You can't explain it but you just feel wrong sitting beind a husktop. Karkat and Nepeta feel the same way, so you're constantly on the front lines with them. You find it ironic how you're currently mirroring what your ancestors once did, but history is destined to be repeated. Hopefully it doesn't end the same way. 

You are on the battle field right now, taking down some high blood suppressers. You mainly play defense, disarming foes with psionics while the other, more adept fighters take care them. Your powers don't affect highbloods the way you would like them to, but whatever you can do to help. Highbloods think so high of themselves that they don't think lowbloods can fight back. It becomes to easy to over power them. The sounds of weapon meeting weapon and the cries of the felled are deafing, but the spurg you forward. Karkat's taunts and yells carry over the clamor and Nepeta's hisses and yowls almost drown out everything. You're hoping for a retreat from the highbloods; purple and blue are the hardest stains to get out.

Just as you charge another bolt, you feel someone grab your right horn. Normally this would have fried the offending hand, but instead you felt the pressure behind your eyes that your psionics build vanish and all traces of said powers dissipate. The shock numbs your mind and freezes your body and you are slammed to the ground. You try to fight back but without your powers you might as well be a pile of useless wood shavings. Your attackers hand was the coldest you've felt in a while, meaning they were a sea dweller. That nearly knocks you over the head with paralysis again because there was only one reason sea dwellers fight on the field: it's a search and destroy mission, amd you are the target.

The highbloods begin to fall back and fiegn retreat, and the rebels by it, cheering and taunting as they fleed. They didn't know you were being carried away haphazardly, with on set of cold hands on your feet and and the sea dweller at your head, to be killed elsewhere. You kind of guessed you were going to be killed, you knew it as soon as Karkat asked you to join him. One day, somehow, you will be murdered in (and by) cold blood. It'd be pretty pathetic if you didn't try to get away though. You stuggle and squirm but anytime you got close to being free your attackers hand, which you now can tell is heavily ringed, tightens painfully and paralyzes you. You try to summon your psi, but whatever that sea dweller was doing nullified them. Your saved from the fatigue of being carried like you are and the anxiety of waiting on a ship when something hits hard on the head.

When you wake, you feel like you're still asleep. It was pitch black in the room you waited in, cuffed to a chair with metal shackles. If you used strong psionics, which was basically all of your power is, the metal would conduct back to you in heat and shock. You are so fucked. 

A door adjacent to you opens and lights blink on, intensifying as the seconds tick by. A tall, slim troll walks in with long steps, and you see the fins on the side of his face flick randomly. He dressed simply for a high blood, a crisp white dress shirt and black slacks; little pins and medals adorned his chest, signifying his importance in the Imperial military despite how young he looked. Then again he was a sea dweller and could be two thousand sweeps old and still look young. He circled around and stop in front you, bored expression easily read.

"So this is the Sollux Captor, first tier leader of the hemo-rebels," he adressed, more as a statement than a question. "To think I expected more."

You glare at him. If these are your final moments, you are not going to be submissive. "Sorry that 'lowbloods' don't have parades and coronations to announce our selves."

The troll smirks, his shark teeth glinting in the light. They were surprisingly more stained than you've ever seen on a high blood. Even those clown worshipping purple bloods whiten their teeth. "No, you're exactly how I expected you to be," he remarks. "Crass, snarky, disobedient, you even still have that stupid lisp."

Your confusion must have leaked all over your face because the sea dweller snickers. "What do you mean 'still'? You can't know mine or any of the rebellion leaders grubhoods."

As he stared, his half lidded eyes peirced your soul and your memory. You remember that leer but on who you couldn't place.

"I don't need a database to know all about you, or Nepeta Leijon, or Karkat Vantas, and let's not start on Kanaya Maryam and Aradia Megido," he mocked, listing names that nobody should know. He laughed cruelly. "How can you not remember me, _Sol_?"

That stuck a nerve. It couldn't be him, even when you finally took a look at those lightning bolt horns you denied it. He vanished from all your lives, even Feferi's. You all thought he died or killed himself or something. Not this.

"Eridan?"

The troll laugh once. "So his brain hasn't be fried or broken yet! Good to see you again too."

You probably looked so stupid, gaping as you looked for words.

"It's been so long. 30 sweeps?" Eridan says. "Horror terrors above it feels like yesterday we were vying for Fef's attention and skirting around our feelings for each other," he reminiscences. He sounds so different, like he knew what he was saying and saying it with confidence rather than snide hoofbeast shit. "Do you remember Sol? Fef turned us both down for our fuckery and avoided us for two perigrees! Those were the days." He looks blissful, like those were good time. It was hell for you, with Feferi avoiding you like the plague and Karkat avoiding the rest of the world, only having Eridan as 'fun' company. "Then of course," he continues, "that had its happy consequences."

You know what he's describing. That poisonous kissmisistude you had with him. It one of your only happy times of your life, as well as the most henious. It was refreshing to pick on Eridan and break him down and be the only one able to put him together, but he had the same power over you. It lasted four sweeps, four sweeps of beating each other up, verbal abusing each other, roughy fucking in the most uncomfortable of places, and sometimes bittersweetly being the other's only comfort. Then he up and left to appearently join the Imperial military.

Eridan focus back onto you. "I know you remember that Sol. And then there was this mission, a great opportunity to see how you did without me. Don't know what say."

You snarl. How dare he think that you couldn't survive or do anthing with out him. Fuck Eridan for not telling you where the fuck he went. Fuck him for doing this. "Well now you can complete your stupid ass mission. Congratu-fucking-lations."

Eridan shrugs. "Sure I can, and thank you Sol. Really, that means a lot to me." He looms over you, and you once again notice another that has changed. The purple stripe of hair that he once so proudly sported was gone. You could see the roots growing purple, meaning that those violet locks were natural. He sacrificed that to forgo the risk of being culled of that mutation and join the military. "My instructions include killing you as soon as we had you apprehended. But since I'm such an influential and talanted 'beyond my years' admiral I can bend the rules." He circles behind you and squeezes you shoulders. Eridan leans down to purr darkly. "And I fully intend to bend them."


	23. Day 23: Arguing

You're really stupid. Undeniably, painfully stupid. You let your emotions blind you and the voices goad you and drown out your reason. Sometimes Eridan takes like a champ and calms you down when things out of hand during your spats; other times you say all the wrong things and Eridan refuses to bother with your hoofbeast shit.

"Does this look like I give a single fuck? This is my hive I can kick out you ever I want."

"They're my friends Sol! You know how fuckin' rude you were just now?"

"Do you know how rude they were being to you?"

Eridan pauses, snarling at the ground. "We were kiddin' and playin' around. Trolls do that you know."

"Oh my god, Eridan. They're walking all over you!"

"No they ain't!"

Sometimes you can't handle Eridan's hoofbeast shit though. He always let's people get their with him, use him as a place mat. You sort of understand because Eridan let himself be used in less dignified ways in the past, before you treated him like a troll and not a toy, but you hate it when people take advantage of Eridan and his unconscious need to please and act submissive. Normally you snark his so called friends into backing off but they're being bitch ass motherfuckers and you're not having it. You kicked them out of the hive and now Eridan was angry with you and in turn you're angry with him. The voices supply you with frustration and you wax pitched.

"Eridan listen to me for two seconds."

"No I don't have to."

"Oh so you're going to listen to those fucks and bitch and moan later about it, asking me if I really think you're a slut or a awkward bastard? Do you not see the problem here?"

"Fuckin' take a straw and suck it up! So what? Maybe I feel bitchin' and moanin' that day. You should stay out of my business."

"You're business is my business. I have to make sure you don't fuck up or something."

It becomes a back and forth between you two, each of you, accusing the other of something until it's not even about you sending his friends away. You make a horrible mistake that determines the fate of the day.

"Eridan, shut your whore mouth!"

Your matesprit freezes, face plum with rage and expression reading angered shock. "What?"

Why would you say that. You know he feels about being described as whore or any shaming words: he used to be like that and it was too much a dark time compared to now. But you can't stop yourself. "You heard me. 'Shut your whore mouth'. Do not go around complaining that everyone is being nasty towards you when you basically have 'I'm a slut' across you're chest and ass."

You could see him shaking and violet tears threatening to spill. "Shut the fuck up Sollux." Shit he used your full name.

"Take a straw and fucking suck it up," you mockingly hiss, letting yourself talk unfiltered. Tears fall down his face, which he quickly wiped away. Eridan shoves past you, slamming both the respiteblock protal and the front entrance portal. You stay still with a mix of anger and regret silently.

You are a horrible matesprit.


	24. Day 24: Making up afterward

You have a horrible matesprit.

You cannot believe half of the shit he spews forth. You understand that it's not all his fault, you'd get snappish too if you had doomed fucks yelling in your ears for all of eternity. Sometimes he goes way too far.

You sit inside your little boat, laying down across the bottom. Warm tears trail down your face but you don't even care. Sollux had no right to call you a whore. Not anymore at least.   
You chew on your poor scarf. It's a nasty habit you have, but it's the best way to forget the disastrous fights like this one. The boat smells like brine and dried seaweed but its a soothing smell that reminds you of your sea side hive. You want to go back but its more than a day away and the sun will be up in a little bit. You can't stand being around Sollux though.

An hour passes by and your tears ducts have exhausted themselves and instead of chewing on your scarf you play with the ends. Light trickled out from the edge of the horizon and you should probably duck back inside to not fry. But a shadow looms over you and you resolutely stay still.

"Eridan," Sollux says. Your scarf has never been more interesting. You hear him sigh and sit beside your boat. "I'm really sorry. Sorry that I callled you a whore. Sorry that I kicked your friends out. Sorry that you have the most terrible and useless matesprit in the history of forever." You hear the regret and self hate in his voice instantly and you tell he's been killing himself after you left. You turn around to look at the back of Sollux's head and pet it. His psionics crackle but he other wise stays still. His hair and ears were hotter than normal to the touch, meaning he was as emotional as you were.

"We should get inside," you mumble, picking yourself up. Sollux sits for another minute before reaching for your hand. You walk in the hive stem with your matesprite as the sun rose, hand in hand. You'll amend what you said to each other after you get back to his hive, but for now you won't think about it as you walk up the flights of stairs side by side.


	25. Day 25: Gazing into each other's eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #humanstuck #eridan is scottish and the ultimate woobie

Today was a lazy day. Sunday, parents off to work, little sister at her friend's house, older brothers who knows where, Meerkat Manor marathoning on Animal Planet. The only way this could be perfect was if your boyfriend was there with you, drapped across your chest as you layed on couch half asleep. Which he was so everything was perfect (before it would have been perfect if like star trek was marathoning, but Meerkat Manor has grown on you due to Eridan). You drinked Eridan's scent as he layed there, idly tracing designs on your arm. He was wearing some bull shit cologne, but you could smell the underlying peat moss and wind that was probably ingrained in his DNA. The comfortable weight of his body and the quiet lull of the day rather than the hecticness it was usually was filled with nearly had you falling asleep. Then of fucking course Eridan shifted.

You were about to open your eyes when Eridan did it for you. Literally, he put his fingers and thumbs on your eyelids to pry them open.

"Hi," you say casually.

Your boyfriend stared at you for a few seconds before letting your eyeballs go. You blink a few times to get rid of the bleary spots and strech, freeing your arms from underneath Eridan. "So any reason for ripping my eyelids away from each other like shitty wrapping paper on Christmas Day?"

"Hmm? Nope. Just, didn't want you falling asleep." Eridan said this in a higher pitch than usual, meaning he was lying. 

You narrowed your eyes; you hated when people lied to you and if you weren't under him right now you blow a raspberry into his neck and force him to tell you the truth. "Eridan."

"What? 'S the truth!"

"I never said you were lying you lil' shit."

"Pft well--so?" His head collasped onto his arms that were crossed at your neck.

"So why did you really open my eyes and stared into my dark soul?"

Eridan scoffed, then after a few seconds ticked by he muttered something.

"What?" You ask.

"Isaidyoureyesarepretty," Eridan's muffled voice answered. 

You smile. "What was that?" You heard what he said, but you wanted him to say it again.

"I fuckin' said your eyes are pretty, douchecannoe!" Eridan nearly shouted. A blush was taking over his face, and of course it's fucking adorable. Everything about him is.

"I just wanted to look at them," he admitted with a pout.

"Heheh. Thanks sweetie. Your eyes are pretty too."

"No they aren't!"

"What? What do you mean they ain't pretty?" You ask incredulously. 

You felt like Eridan had the most beautiful eyes in the world. A soft milky blue surrounded his pupil and that was ringed and cut through by deeper blue that really made his eyes pop and just not seem real. Just like Eridan, you could gaze at those orbs all day. Not that you'd ever do that, or admit to. You weren't that soft or romantic.

"'Ain't' isn't a word."

"Says the woobie who exclaims things like 'braw' and 'eejit'."

"They're Scottish terms, you uncultured peice of rubbish!"

"And stop changing the subject. What, do you not like your eyes?"

Eridan grumbles. "They're like the most generic eyes out there. Fuckin' baby blue? Why couldn't I have a nice color like Fef's and Da's, or hazel ones like you?"

You tsk and kiss the top of his head. "Your eyes are beautiful you peice of shit. I've never seen anyone with eyes like yours."

Your boyfriend grunts and rest his chin on his arms. "Whatever you say."

"It is what I say. Alright enough of this sappy, KK approved bull shit. Let's see what Flower and her mob's doing."


	26. Day 26: Getting married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays yah filthy animals

Love is a funny thing. It brings together the oddest of couples sometimes. People that never would seem to possibly get along as aqquaintices, let alone as lovers, compliment each other so well in life that they would promise each other to be at the others side forever.

At least thats how you feel.

You've waited for the day that California would legalize gay marriage. You and Sollux had been together for seven years, never thinking it would be possible for the two of you to get married. Well, you've entertained the thought, but Sollux is such a downer sometimes. At least now you can say "I told you so".

You pace back and forth in your room, biting your knuckles to stop your from biting your beautifully done nail or running your hands through your hair. You're a performer for God's sake. Why are you so nervous about walking up to the alter and fucking repeating what someone else says? You've practice so many times, rehearsed it physical and mentally, you were so confident about it and now you were think of anything and everything that could go wrong. The door opening derails your train of thought.

"Eridan?" Feferi's calming voice called as she poked her head in. She looks beautiful with her hair curled tightly and the make up is fabulous. To think that you thought she'd be the one you'd be marrying this day. Now you couldn't be happier that she was your maid of honor. She hurries in when you open you're arms for a hug. You stand there for a minute, Feferi rubbing your back soothingly. "Eridan, please don't cry."

"What else can I do?" You ask, voice cracking. You're a mess of emotions. Happiness and anxiety and worry and excitement all turmoil within. You feel tears threatening to spill over and you wish that you could speed up time and not deal with your shit for another thirty minutes.

Feferi sits you down and wipes your eyes clean. "Wait for the greatest moment of your life." She pats your cheek and smiles. "You've done it for seven years. You can last another thirty minutes."

You sniff and rub your eyes. "Ugh but--"

"No buts!" your maid of honor exclaims, taking your hands in her's. "You're going to be perfect." When you don't say anything, Feferi speaks again. "You know what Gull has been doing for the past hour?"

You can't help but smile. Sollux is so unpredictable and reacts to everything the opposite than the way he should. "What?"

She smiles deviously and turns forward. Her hands cradle her face where she has the most wide eyed blank expression on. You laugh, a little choked because your throat is tight from emotion. Feferi joins you. "For sixty straight minutes he was exactly like how I was. Not even Karkrab could break him."

"Of course not; he was already broken!"

The two of you crack up, you more so just imaging your fiancé in such a catatonic state. Fiancé, partner, lover, soul mate, and soon husband. You calm down into a much more stable mindset than when Feferi first steped in. Said bride's maid sighs and fixes your tux lapels.

"It was like yesterday you and I were talking about weddings and what our's were going to be like." Took the words rights out of your mouth. "Hell it feels like two hours ago you told me you and Gull were going out. Now you're getting married!" Feferi hugs you tightly. "Leaving me behind, God Eridan. Now I gotta hook me a hubby!"

Squeezing back you snort. "Won't be that hard. You're literally drippin' in bitches."

She laughs. "Hush!" She pulls back and pinches you cheek. "Alright I gotta go. Don't fret too much, Grumpy Gills."

You roll your eyes but smile appreciatingly. "Okay Fef. Thank you."

Feferi gives you a gentle smile and exits the room. You look at your watch and see that seven minutes passed. Almost twenty minutes left. You run through the rehearsal once more through your head: take your mother by the arm, walk down the aisle, kiss and thank her, stand opposite of Sollux, listen to the priest, repeat the vows after Sollux, kiss him, and walk back down the aisle with him on your arm. You're proud of yourself for not panicking that something is going to go wrong.


	27. Day 27: On one of their birthday's

This was so cliché of Sollux. Acting like he forgot your birthday when he obviously was planning some great party or something. You’re genre savvy enough to know what that forum loser is thinking. Of course you don’t say anything, not wanting to hurt his feelings, and you will act like it was such a surprise when you walk into a darkened kitchen or living room and the lights flash on with all your friends yelling happy birthday.

He’s surprisingly good at acting himself though.

“So Sol, have anything big plannedtoday?”

“Besides the usual of sitting in front of a computer all day, nah.” Sollux shrugs, already on his way of completing his “goal” of today. “And please tell me you have nothing planned.”

“Not really,” you hum. You gauge your boyfriend’s reaction and nothing comes up. “So I guess if you feel like getting’ off your lazy ass, we can do somethin’.”

“’Kay.”

You sit in your room for the rest of the day, getting calls from Karkat (with Nepeta), Feferi, and Kanaya (with Rose) wishing you a happy birthday. Every time you ventured out of your room, Sollux was still glued to the screen and typing away at whatever it is.

It’s already six o’clock in the afternoon and Sollux still hasn’t moved beyond going to the bath room and the kitchen. You sit on the couch, glaring at the back at his head. This charade has gone on for long enough. "Sooooollll!" You march over to his desk chair. "I'm so done. What the hell do you think doin'?"

Sollux spins around with a bored look. "I don't know, work?"

You huff, "Right okay. You can drop the act."

He keeps staring at you. "What act."

"And here I thought you were above the cliché romantic shit. You can stop actin' like you don't know it's my birthday."

Both of his eyebrows shoot up, and he stares at you with a wide expression. "Uh, eheh," he strutters, smiling nervously.

He didn't.

"Right damn should have thought how cliché this all was."

He _did_.

"Sollux fuckin' Captor," you seethe, "did you forget my fuckin' birthday?"

"Okay honey--"

"Don't fuckin' pet name me! You forgot didn't you?"

"Listen--"

"Oh. My god. I cannot believe-- the one day, one day!, I ask you to do somethin' nice for me and you forget it in favor for your fuckin' codes? Unbelievable I am so done good bye." You stomp out of the room, Sollux scrambling to follow.


	28. Day 28: Doing something together

This. Is. Stupid.

Ever since you were programmed, there was a constant fight inside you. The two people or trolls or whatever that comprised you hated each other (at least when they were still alive) and hate themselves even more. They both tried to control the body they shared, they tried to control you basically, and fight for every action preformed and word said. It's a wonder you haven't exploded yet. Your name is EriSolsprite, and the only thing your two halves can agree on is flicking anyone and everyone off.

"Fuck can we just die now?" You said, speaking for the two of them. That's also one of the only things the two agree on. "It's bad enough that we share a body, but now all we can do is fuckin' lay around."

"I'm not complainin'. Better than bein' with that idiot Jake." Wow they just agreed on another thing. They're on a roll.

"Can we get out of the sun? I'm meltin' here."

"We're a sprite dipshit. We don't physically feel anythin'."

"Yeah well I don't give a fuck. Let's move."

"No." Never mind.

This is the point where the two halves bicker and take control of half of you and fight like they were two different ententies. You writhed like a hissbeast and snarled and hissed and probably confused the fuck out of anyone watching. The ringed hand you have grabs the dual set of horns and yanks back just as the other hand swings to punch. You flip over head over your wispy tail, landing on your face.

"You said we can't physically feel anything, Sol," you whine, spitting dirt out of your mouth. There's a dull ache in your nose and lower body. Must have been residual memories trying to remind you that that should have hurt. 

You roll over, back into the same position you started in before the whole fiasco started. "Well whatever."


	29. Day 29: Doing something cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #humanstuck #ambiguous characters #it could be either eridan the stood up and sollux the waiter or vise versa

You tap your foot impatiently and rap your knuckles on the table. It's just your luck to be stood up. Again. On Valentine's day. 

Really it's your fault for putting yourself through this over and over. You agree to every date any asshole asks you out on, and of fucking course 88% of the time they leave you like a fool at the restaurant waiting. The other 22% you're just a horrible judge of character and can't stand the person.

You sigh quietly; you don't want others to know you're a desperate fool for love. You take off you're glasses and rub your face.

"Ready to order?"

You look up at the voice, the man a bit fuzzy without your glasses. You glance at the seat in front of you and then at your watch (a useless endeavor without your glasses but it's become a habit).

"I'm sorry, were you --?"

"No," you answer quickly, sliding your glasses back into place. The waiter looks down at you, his dark eyebrows clearly knit under his blond bangs. "What do you suggest?"

"Well, to be entirely truthful, I hate all the food here."

You arch your own eyebrows, getting a one shoulder shrug in return. "If you really want a suggestion, I say come back another day. Between us, prices are up for this weekend unless you come in as a couple, then it's half off."

"Oh great," you groan, rolling your eyes. "Rub salt into the wounds, huh?"

The waiter snorts. "Practically. You seem like a nice guy though. I could get you dessert on the house."

"Why? Because I'm some loser alone on Valentine's day?" you snap. You don't need pity. 

The waiter seems unaffected. "Exactly why." He smirks and leaves you, heading towards the kitchen.

You huff, holding your head in your hands. You think about leaving seeing how you're date was certainly not going to show up when a plate clicked in front of you. A sizable slice of chocolate cake sat on it with a single strawberry decoration. You look up at the waiter.

"On the house, like I said," he sayd with a small smile. He made a move to leave when you held up your hand.

"Sit down," you grumble. The waiter stood incredulously and you roll your eyes. "Don't stand there like I asked you to steal the Hope Diamond. Eat this cake with me. We could do that couple shit and I'll pay the half price."

"Like I would try to steal that haunted rock," he quips, sitting down. "The cake's a lie by the way."

He didn't. "Yeah and Schrödinger created a paradox to justify killing cats."

The waiter's eyes lit up. He did.

The two of you spend an hour talking over the slice of cake (and fighting over the strawberry). Turns out he was on break when he came to "get your order" and there is no couples half off or any of that bull shit. Sneaky bastard, but the cake is not on the menu and on the house.

You were laughing over a stupid joke when the realization hit. "Wait, so I don't think I got your name."

"Hmm?" The man patted his chest. "Oh pft. Left my tag off. Nice. It's--!"

"Oh my god!" a woman's voice cut in. "I am so sorry cuttlefish!" You recognize that pet name. You look over to see a tall, beautiful woman, the same one who asked you out on this date. "I just got caught up in lots of things at once and I totally forgot, oh I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Really."

The woman giggled. "Reel-y?"

"Really reel-y."

"Well that's good! So do you wanna go somewhere else and enjoy the rest of the night, cuttlefish?"

You glance over at the seat in front of you, for once in a long time filled (poor guy looked so awkward and offended with her here), and you don't look at your watch. "No, thanks. I'm good."

His eyes light up.


	30. Day 30: Doing Something Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #hand jobs #sollux works on an oil rig yo #humanstuck

You knock on the front door before entering. "Hey I'm-" you don't get to finish your sentence when you come face to face with the man of your life, Eridan Ampora. And did he look angry. You stand there, knowing better than laugh at the red faced Scotts man standin three inches beneath you. You open your mouth and Eridan immediately held up his hand to silence you.

"Not a fuckin' word. I don' wanna hear it."

You deflate. You can never win this kind of arguement.

"You are two hours late!" He holds two figers to emphasize it. "Two! And don't you say it's your OCD, I swear to fuck."

He goes on a rant, berating you for worrying him and breaking promises you made forever ago and already break on a biweekly basis. You work on an oil rig as a electrician. You spend two weeks out in the middle ocean, fixing and troubleshooting and maintaining wires, transformers, power supplies, switchgear, heaters, regulators, generators, electrical motors, alternators, hydraulic and pneumatic control systems, join circuits, read diagrams of all sorts, and get down and dirty in cramp and dangerous places. You're home for twenty-one days though and the pay is great, so it's not to bad, but Eridan doesn't agree and after BP blew in 2010, he nearly prevented you going back to your rig when you came back.

As soon as Eridan stopped to take a breath, you pull him in for a kiss. You can feel how tense and warm his face is, but it quickly relaxes. He's been missing this contact as much as you have. You feel smooth hands grab your face and Eridan pulls away.

"Did you shave at all?" he whispers, like he was afraid if he talked any louder he'd scare you away. Eridan scratches your cheeks, a little prickly from the lack of care.

You smirk. "Nah." You lean down and catch your lover's lips with yours, enjoying the little hum of appreciation you get. You smile after letting go and Eridan sighs. 

"Fuckin' givin' me a heart attack all day everyday."

"Well I'm back."

"And then you'll be gone."

"Tsk. I'll always come back." You hug him tightly.

"Ick okay great. Take a shower, you smell like brine."

"Do I now?" You smother Eridan in your chest, bending forward.

"You ass! Gitoff!" He shoves you away, stumbling back and fixing his - your sweatshirt. "Gonna get sludge and shit all over me."

"Oh noooo, you've gotta take a shower now princess?" you tease, snickering as your boyfriend scoffs and turns his back. You of course take the chance to scoop him up and carry him away. "I'd be hapy to share the bathtub."

Eridan catches your eye brow wiggle and he snorts. "If you insist, you greasy animal." He wraps his arms around your neck, kissing you there.

"It's actually oil, duh."

"Uh duh," he mocks against your neck. 

You reach the bathroom, putting him down and closing the door. You hear the water start running and grab Eridan as he presses you against the door. It gets hot and heavy quickly. The both of you haven't had any sort of relief for two weeks and whenever the two of you crash back together like this it it the most satisfying thing. Eridan tugs on the end of your shirt up as he sucks bruises on your neck and you move just enough to toss your shirt off and his sweatshirt. He runs his hand over your toned body (working on an oil rig will do that to you) and the other rubs your crotch were you can already feel your dirty jeans tightning. You grunt in appreciation, grabbing his plush ass and duck down to kiss Eridan hard. It's hot, it's steamy, it's kind of gross but you severely miss your Scotsman and judging by the beautiful noises and hooded looks you get from him, he missed you too.

He unbuttons your jeans and frees you already hard erection. Eridan takes you in his hand and fuck you're already close, feeling his smooth hands teasing up and down your shaft and only gliding over the tip. That's what you get for roughly handling yourself you guess. You're so lost in the touch and the stuffyness of the vapor and sex filled room that you only now catch Eridan's mutterings. You groan, so close, and look him in the eyes. "Tell me again," you say in a somewhat shaky, dominant voice.

"I said yer fuckin' mine. I missed you so fuckin' much and missed this," Eridan moans, "I fuckin' missed you and I want you stay, I want you to feel so god damn good that you want to stay. You're fuckin' mine, Sollux, mine"

You grab his face and kiss him deeply. You missed him too, you missed him and you wish you could stay and you try to say that through your mouth pressing against his, with your tongue tasting every inch of his mouth, and with your hands raking through his hair. Eridan mewls into your kiss and pumps your cock a little faster, wiggling and jerking like you were touching him too. Which reminds you that you have to help in his climax too, that's kind of a thing. You use one hand on your lover's ass to pull him closer and you grind down on his dick (which burned your own because denim hurt lick a bitch). Eridan moaned, reciprocating the action (again, ow) and pulled away from your kiss to moan again right by your ear and fuck you can't remember what happened in the next five seconds but youre sure you orgasmed and hit your head on the door.

When most of the black dots dissappeared, you look at Eridan who's smiling and who's nails are scraping down your back.

"You okay there?" He asked, patting you head. You see your sweatshirt is ruined with your seed, but you total ignore it in favor for Eridan's concern and your post orgasm glow. 

"Yeah," you breath, leaning into his hand. "Did you--"

"Yeah. In my pants. It's gross but I don' care right now."

"Yeah same." You let out a deep breath and grimace when Eridan leans on you and your cum sticks between you. You feel his arms wrap around you and you hug back.

"I really missed you."

"I missed you too." You squeeze him, kissing the top of his head. "Now let's take that fucking shower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOWOWOWOWOW its finally finished! I hope you have all enjoyed it and enjoy this finally (attempted) sexy chapter!


End file.
